STEP
by WindTree
Summary: Setiap langkah menentukan hidup kita, setiap langkah melambangkan takdir. Apa kita akan mengikuti langkah yang sudah di tentukan atau berbalik mencoba mencari langkah baru, mencari langkah yang lain, langkah yang membawa kita pada takdir baru. I will show you, how people choice their step… their destiny… and their life.. /HanHun!/
1. Chapter 1

**STEP**

Pair : Broken!HanJia, HanHun for this Chapter~

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : BoysXBoys, Typo(s), Yaoi

\(=^-^)/

\(^-^=)/

IF YOU DON'T LIKE… JUST DON'T READ THIS FF.

KittyDeerPanda Present

.

.

STEP

Setiap langkah menentukan hidup kita, setiap langkah melambangkan takdir. Apa kita akan mengikuti langkah yang sudah di tentukan atau berbalik mencoba mencari langkah baru, mencari langkah yang lain, langkah yang membawa kita pada takdir baru.

I will show you, how people choice their step… their destiny… their life..

Chapter 1

Hujan masih saja turun menyirami kota seoul, Sehun dia masih tetap duduk di salah satu bangku taman, tak di perdulikannya tubuhnya sudah basah kyubub karena berada di bawah hujan selama hampir 1 jam.  
"Sehun!" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk, di tatapnya sesosok namja mungil yang berlari sambil menggengam paying di tangannya. Namja mungil it uterus berlari kearah Sehun.

"bodoh! Kau mau mati di sini eoh?!" namja mungil itu langsung membentak Sehun "mianhae… Kyungsoo-hyung" ucap Sehun lirih jika Kyungsoo tak ada di dekatnya (memayunginya) mungkit Kyungsoo takkan mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Sehun.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya "ayo kita pulang" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun-mengenggamnya- dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah.

Luhan menatap keluar jendela, hujan masih saja terus mengguyur kota Haidian.

"aku merindukanmu…" ucap Luhan lirih, pandangannya masih terus menatap ke luar jendela. Luhan sama sekali tak menyaadari jika seorang yeoja menatap punggung Luhan dengan tatapan miris.

Yeoja itu mengenggam erat cangkir yang ada di tangannya, di tutupnya matanya sejenak, di tariknya nafasnya perlahan.

Senyuman muncul setelah dia membuka matanya "Luhan.." panggilnya sambil mendekati Luhan "iya Jia?" jawab Luhan tanpa menatap Jia "ku buatkan kau coklat hangat" Jia menyerahkan secangkir coklat panas pada Luhan "terima kasih…" ucap Luhan sambil menerima cangkir coklat tersebut.

Sehun menatap coklat hangat yang ada di tangannya. Aroma coklat tampat begitu mengoda sayangannya Sehun sama sekali tak tertarik dengan coklat hangat tersebut.

"minumlah…" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun yang masih setia memandang coklat hangat "hmm.." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Luhan, appa minta kau bersikap baik pada Jia, dia itu istrimu !" Luhan hanya menudnukan kepala mendengar bentakan Mr. Xi,

Dia tahu jika Jia itu istrinya sangat tahu tapi dia tak bisa mencintai Jia seperti dia mencintai kekasihnya Sehun atau mungkin sekarang mantan kekasihnya, Luhan kadang mengkhayal apa mantan kekasihnya yang manis itu sudah mempunyai pengganti dirinya? Luhan tersenyum dalam hati tentu saja dia sudah memiliki kekasih lain 7 tahun sudah berlalu dia pasti sudah menemukan pengganti dirinya dan elupakanya.

"Yak! Xi Luhan kau mendengarku atau tidak!" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dia menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan kosong, Mr. Xi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, berbicara dengan Luhan bagaikan berbicara dengan boneka, boneka yang bergerak sesuai dengan perintahnya. Mrs. Xi menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sedih.

Dulu putranya tak seperti ini, dulu putranya penuh senyuman, dulu putranya ceria, dulu… liquid bening mengalir dari mata Mrs. Xi dia tak sanggup melihat putra tunggalnya bertingkah Layaknya boneka, boneka yang dapat di atur sesuka hati.

"Sehunna uljjima" Kyungsoo menghapus air mata Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengalir, di peluknya tubuh ringkih Sehun, 7 tahun Luhan pergi tubuh Sehun kian lama kian ringkih, satu hembusan nafas maka Sehun bisa hancur.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum miris, dia hanya berharap dongsaeng kesayagannyakembali seprti dulu, penuh akan aegyo, senyuman, tawa..

Jia mentap Luhan yang baru kembali dari rumah orang tuanya, Jia menatap Luhan dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Luhan…" panggil Jia "hmmm?" balas Luhan tanpa melihat Jia "aku ingin cerai.." reflex Luhan langsung menatap Jia yang tengah menatapnya.

"apa tak bisa kah kita biarkan dia dengan kekasihnya yang dulu?" Mrs. Xi menatap suaminya "tidak" balas Mr. Xi singkat "dia putramu! Bukan bonekamu! Impian ku hanya ingin melihat Luhan bahagia bersama orang yang di cintainya! Tak bisakah kau membiarkannya?" isak tangis mulai terdengar, isakan yang menggambarkan bagaimana terlukanya sesosok seorang ibu, ibu yang hanya ingin melihat anaknya bahagia, ibu yang hanya ingin senyumanan penuh kebahagian bkan senyuman tanpa arti.

Mr. Xi hanya menatap istrinya yang mulai menangis dengan lebih menyakitkan "kita sudah tua… kita tak tahu kapan kita meninggal, aku mohon sebelum aku mati, aku ingin melihat putraku bahagia… aku mohon padamu" ucapan yang di selingi isak tangis, permohonan hanya untuk melihat anaknya bahagia, Mr. Xi tak tahan lagi di peluknya istrinya yang sudah menemaninya selama ini.

"berhentilah menangis sayang… aku tahu aku salah, sekarang aku biarkan keputusan semuanya ada di tangan Luhan" Mr. Xi mengusap lembut rambut Mrs. Xi yang mulai di tumbuhi rambut putih.

"aku tahu hatimu tak disini, sudah cukup 7 tahun aku menghalangimu bersama orang yang kau cintai, kau tahu Luhan kau sudah ku anggap sebagai kakakku, kau tak pernah menyakitiku, bertingkah kasar, melindungi ku selama ini. Aku sangat berterimakasih, ku harap kau bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai" Jia mengecup pipi Luhan yang masih diam mematung, di tariknya koper hitam miliknya.

Jia mulai melangkah meninggalkan Luhan, dia hanya bisa berdo'a semoga Luhan bahagia.

"Sehun~! Bangun ini sudah jam 7 kau ada kuliah pagi hari ini!" Kyungsoo menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun "nghhh… aku masih ngantuk hyung" Sehun mencoba menarik selimutnya kembali "yak! Bangun atau tak ada bubble tea selama 1 minggu! " Sehun langsung membuka matanya kala mendengar kata 'bubble tea' "yak hyung ancamlah hal yang lain asal jangan bubble tea" Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar ucapan Sehun, "terserahku, sekarang cepat turun" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dia mulai bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

"yooo~ Sehunna~" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Sehun yang tengah membanca buku di taman Kampus "yak, baekkie-hyung jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya "aku merindukmu tahu…" Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun "aigo~ manisnya puppy ini" ucap Sehun yang masih mencubit pipi sakit "auuhhhh appoooooo" ucapan Baekhyun membuat Sehun terkekeh

"lepas cubitanmu Sehun, kasihan Baekhyun-hyung kan?" ucaap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo duduk di rumput tepat di samping Sehun "hehehe.. mian hyungie~ habisnya kau manis sih" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pura-pura kesal pada Sehun.

"eh?" pandangan Baekhyun membawa dia menatap namja tampan dengan kemeja putih berdasi, celana bahan berwarna hitam tampak cocok dengan namja itu langkahnya terlihat ringan.

Namja itu terus berjalan menuju tempat mereka. "kau menatap apa baek-hyung?" Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun, dan pandangannya bertemu dengan mata namja berambut merah marun, Kyungsoo menyeritkan keningnya dia tak pernah melihat namja itu di kampus.

Luhan terus berjalan menuju Sehun, tak di perdulikannya tatapan 2 orang namja yang ada di dekat Sehun, pandangannya hanya tertju pada Sehun yang kembali membaca bukunya.

Luhan tersenyum miris, pipi Sehun tampak semakin tirus, ada bayangan kantung mata di wajahnya, tubuhnya juga semakin kurus, Luhan meruntuki dirinya sendiri, dia berjanji akan membayar semuanya.

Luhan berlutut dengan satu kaki menyentuh rerumputan, di elusnya wajah Sehun, dia tak perduli dengan pandangan aneh kedua teman Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan elusan lembut di pipinya, matanya kini menatap wajah yang sangat familiar, wajah yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya wajah yang selalu dia rindukan.

Liquid bening langsung mengalir dari mata Sehun, "Sehunnie…" Luhan menghapus liquid bening itu, Sehun bersumpah dia amat sangat merindukan suara itu, suara yang memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

"kenapa kau kembali…" ucap Sehun lirih, "aku ingin menebus semuanya hunnie… menikahlah dengan ku" Sehun membulatkan matanya "jangan bercanda Luhan! Kau sudah menikah" Sehun membentak Luhan, Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar bentakan Sehun "aku sudah bercerai.. appa sudah merestui hubungan kita, aku tahu ini sangat terlambat 7 tahun sudah berlalu, aku hanya ingin menemukan langkahku sendiri hunnie.. langkah yang beriringan bersamamu menuju tempat yang sama" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, "jangan berbohong padaku.." desis Sehun "aku tak berbohong, aku akan mengajakmu ke China bulan depan, kita akan menemui orang tuaku" Sehun semakin tidak percaya "akan ku jelaskan nanti"

"jadi kau Luhan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang Luhan yang kini tenagh melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang Sehun "Xi Luhan imnida salam kenal" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum "Byun Baekhyun imnida, sahabat Sehun dan dia Housemate Sehun, Do Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. "berapa umurmu Luhan-ssi?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia penasaran dengan wajah Luhan yang seperti masih berumur 20 tahun "29 tahun ini" ucap Luhan santai "mwoo?! Tak mungkin kau seperti namja berumur 20 tahun-nan" Luhan terkekeh mendengar teriakan Baekhyun "dia ini baby face, aku juga penasaran kenapa wajahnya masih sama seperti 7 tahun lalu" Sehun meneliti wajah Luhan, Luhan langsung mencubit hidung mancung Sehun "harusnya kau senang calon suamimu ini baby faced tahu" Sehun mencubit lengan Luhan "itu menyeramkannnn….. sekarang lepas" cubitan Sehun makin keras di lengan Luhan "auch.. appo hunnie" Sehun memeletkan lidahnya.

"hmm.. ngomong-ngomong Hunnie kau tak pernah makan eoh? Kenapa tubuhmu jadi kurus kering seperti ini.. auchh kenapa kau mencubitku lagi?" Sehun mendeathglare Luhan "hahahaha mian.. mian.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan ke mall?" Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya menatap bingung Luhan "ayolah aku ingin menghabisakan hariku bersama kekasih dan teman-temannya ini.. sebelum aku di seret kembali bekerja oleh naga setinggi tiang listrik itu.. auch yak hunnie kenapa kau suka sekali mencubitku" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah tak sukanya "kebiasanmu tak pernah berubah eoh? Dulu kau sering bolos kuliah sekarang kau bolos kerja" ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan mengembungkan pipinya 'manis' ucap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan dalam hati mereka.

"waeee… aku sudah di korea 2 minggu yang lalu tapi namja tiang listrik itu tak mengijinkan ku melihatmu dia malah memberikan tumpukan 'setan' berwujud kertas terus menerus" kadang Sehun berpikir sebenarnya siapa yang Seme di hubungan mereka. "siapa yang kau panggil 'Namja tiang listrik' hmm?" Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap namja yang tadi berbicara "h-hehehe Kris annyeong.. huwwa Hunnie help meeeee~" Luhan langsung bersembunyi di belakang Sehun, di eratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sehun sambil sesekali melirik Kris yang menatap datar Luhan.

"berhenti bertingkah kekanak-kanakan Lu kau sudah tua" ucap Kris malas-malasan, Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya "sekarang lepas pelukan mu masih ada beberapa tumpuk dokumen yang harus kau periksa" "tidak mauuu aku ingin bersama Hunnie~" rona samar mewarnai pipi putih Sehun pasalnya kepala Luhan ada di curuk lehernya dan setiap Luhan bernafas hembusannya mengenai kuping dan lehernya.

"sudahlah Kris, Luhan bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan nya besok, lagi pula kau sudah mengurungnya selama 2 minggu ini, biarkan dia bersama kekasihnya" Kris melirik namja yang baru saja berbicara "Lay~ aku menyayangimu~~~~" Lay hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Luhan, Kris menghela nafasnya keras "baiklah..baiklah.. aku menyerah puas?"

"ayo kita ke Mall~~~" Luhan langsung berdiri membuat Sehun juga ikut berdiri. Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "terserahmu saja" balas Kris

"aku ada kelas 15 menit lagi Lu.." ucap Sehun sambil melirik Luhan, pasti Luhan menyuruhnya mem- "bolos saja Hunnie~ aku tak menerima penolakan kalau kau sudah Lupa~" Luhan menepuk-nepukan belakangnya menghilangkan kotoran yang menempel.

"kajja…" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, kekasih Sehun sangat unik, dan mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil mereka berada.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

STEP

Author : KittyDeerPanda

Cast/Pair : HanHun, KrisSoo/KrisD.O, LayBaek

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning :Yaoi (BoyXBoy), Typo(s), CrackPair.

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

.

STEP

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Kris dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan entah sejak kapan mereka sudah dekat seperti itu, Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Kris "kau melihat apa hmm?" Luhan melirik Sehun sambil mengeratkan tautannya di tangan Sehun

"aku hanya penasaran kenapa Kris dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dekat ne, yang aku tau kalau Kyungsoo-hyung itu agak sedikit pemalu, temannya saja bisa di hitung dengan jari" jelas Sehun, Luhan sedikit menaikan alisnya "mungkin ada yang terjadi di mobil mereka makanya mereka bisa dekat, Kris juga bukan tipe orang yang supel" memang mereka berpisah mobil tadi, Luhan dengan Sehun, Kris dengan Kyungsoo dan Lay dengan Baekhyun.

Lay dan Baekhyun juga berjalan beiringan sesekali mereka tampak tertawa karena sesuatu hal, Luhan menatap sebuah Toko Handphone "Hunnie kajja kita kesana" Luhan menunjuk Toko tadi. "kau ingin membeli ponsel Han?" pertanyaan Sehun hanya di balas dengan senyuman.

Di tariknya tangan Sehun menuju Toko Ponsel itu, Luhan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kris dan Lay "2 jam lagi aku tunggu di Dreamer Café ne" setelah mengucapkanya Luhan kembali menarik tangan Sehun.

"selamat datang ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang pelayan tampak menyambut Luhan dan Sehun, "beberapa hari yang lalu aku pernah memesan ponsel di sini apa barangnya sudah ada?" Luhan menyerahkan secarik kertas ke peLayan itu, "ah.. ne, barangnya sudah sampai tunggu sebentar" pelayan masuk ke bagian toko paling dalam

Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan tersebut keluar sambil membawa 2 box handphone. "ini pesanannya tuan" pelayan itu menyerahkan box itu kehadapan Luhan.

"Hunnie ponsel mu mana?" Luhan menatap Sehun, Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantongnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan, Luhan juga mengambil ponsel.

"tolong pindahkan semua data di handphone ini ne" Luhan menyerahkan ponselnya dan Sehun itu ke pelayan tadi "data ponsel hitam pindahkan ke ponsel hitam, dan yang putih ke putih ne.." pelayan itu pun mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke bagian terdalam toko

"wae?" Luhan menyadari tatapan Sehun. "aku hanya ingin kita memiliki ponsel couple" tangan Luhan terangkat mengusap lembut rambut pirang Sehun.

* * *

"kau mau rasa apa?" Luhan melirik Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya "hmmm vanilla dan coklat toppingnya Strawberry jam dan choco chips" Luhan menganguk dan mulai berjalan ke kedai Ice-Cream, setelah menganti ponsel mereka, Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk membeli Ice-cream sebelum berkeliling mall, masih ada 1 jam 30 menit sebelum mereka bertemu dengan KrisSoo dan LayBaek.

"Lu… aku mau ke toko buku sebentar kau mau ikut?" Sehun bertanya sambil menjilat-jilat Ice-creamnya "tentu.." Luhan menarik Sehun memasuki toko buku satu-satunya yang ada di mall tersebut.

"semuanya 24500 won" Sehun ingin mengeluarkan dompetnya tapi Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu membayar buku-bukunya "aku bisa membayarnya sendiri Lu" Luhan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sehun "aku tahu tapi saat kau bersama ku kau tak boleh mengeluarkan uang, biar aku saja" Luhan kembali mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

"sekarang kita mau kemana?" Luhan meneteng belanjaan Sehun "toko Accessories? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu" ucap Sehun, Luhan dan Sehun berjalan ke toko Accessories, Luhan selalu mengikuti Sehun kemanapun Sehun pergi.

Sehun menatap sepasang cincin dengan ukiran indah, cincin itu berwarna perak tetapi di bagian tengahnya bisa di putar, setiap kali di putar cincin itu akn merangkai sebuah kata "Ich.. Liebe.. Dich.." Sehun mebaca tulisan yang ada di bagian tengah cincin tersebut.

"kau mau membeli itu?" Luhan melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang Sehun. "ne.. dan kali ini biarkan aku membeli sendiri" saat Luhan ingin protes Sehun mengeluarkan tatapan –kali-ini-saja-biarkan-aku-yang-bayar-?

"untuk apa kau membeli cincin sepasang?" Luhan kembali mentautkan tangannya di tangan Sehun "1 untuk ku satu lagi untukmu" Sehun mengankat tangan mereka yang saling bertaut di pasangkannya cincin itu di jari telunjuk Luhan, Sehun juga memasangkannya cincin itu di jari telunjuknya sendiri.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, cincin itu memang bukan cincin mahal tapi orang yang memberikannya membuat cincin itu terasa lebih mahal dan special.

"sudah hampir 2 jam, kajja kita ke Dremer Café" Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawabanya.

* * *

"eum.. kalian habis merampok mall ne?" Sehun menatap tak percaya barang-barang yang ada di dekat bangku mereka, mungkin ada 30 tas belanjaan di sana.

"salahkan dia, dia terus menariku ke berbagai toko" Kyungsoo mengirimkan deathglarenya pada Kris yang tentu saja tak mempan bagi Kris "salahkan dirimu yang tak tahu bagaimana cara berpakaian" Kyungsoo memang tipe orang yang tak terlalu memikirkan 'mode' dia hanya memakai pakaian yang cocok dan nyaman dengan dirinya.

Sehun mengabaikan KrisSoo couple dia menatap Baekhyun yang tak kalah banyak belanjaannya "aku tahu kau suka belanja Baekkie-hyung tapi sebanyak itu?" Baekhyun menatap polos Sehun "kebetulan aku belum belanja bulanan jadi sekalian saja deh~" Sehun meringis dalam hati, dia dan Kyungsoo pernah 1 kali menemani Baekhyun berbelanja dan itu adalah kali pertama dan terakhir mereka berdua menemani Baekhyun dan Sehun tak mau mengingat-ingat hari paling melelahkan itu.

"sudalah biarkan saja mereka.." ucap Luhan sambil menyuapkan Strawberry Shortcake ke mulut mungil Sehun, Sehun membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah.

"sudah sore, setelah ini lebih baik kita pulang" Kyungsoo menatap jam putih yang melingkar manis di tanganya, "biar aku antar" ucap Kris sambil meminum Iced Cappucino miliknya. "lalu Sehun?" "Sehun tentu saja aku yang antar" "kalau begitu aku akan mengantar Baekhyun"

* * *

"kau tinggal di sini Hunnie?" Luhan menatap rumah mungil bercat putih, sehun hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabanya, setelah melepaskan sitbelt Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju bagasi di mobil Luhan.

"mau mampir Lu?" Sehun menatap Luhan setelah menagmbil belanjaannya, "sepertinya tidak, sudah malam" Luhan melirik mobil Kris yang terparkir di depan mobilnya. "besok aku akan mengantarmu kuliah" Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun singkat, membuat pipi Sehun dihiasi rona merah "aku pergi ne, selamat malam" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Luhan berjalan memasuki mobilnya, dia melihat Kris masih berdiri dengan Kyungsoo di depannya pagar, senyuman jahil langsung tercipta di bibir Luhan.

Tinn…tinnn..tinn…tiinnnnnnn

Kris langsung mendeathglare Luhan, "aku pergi sebelum namja kekanak-kanakan itu semakin bertingkah gila" Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya saat mendengar perkataan Kris.

"ne.. gomawo dan selamat malam" Kris hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban, Kris memasuki mobilnya dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya di ikuti juga oleh mobil Luhan.

* * *

Sehun menatap geli kyungsoo pasalnya kyungsoo kini tengah mengumpat sambil menatap belanjaanya atau bisa di bilang belanjaan yang di beli oleh Kris tadi.

'ish.. dasar tiang listrik kenapa dia membeli kemeja yang tipis?' 'mwoyaa apa ini? Dia kira aku yeoja!' 'akan ku bunuh tiang listrik ituuuu'

Sehun memilih mengabaikan Kyungsoo dia menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari telunjuknya di mainkannya cincin itu.

Drrrtt…..drrttt….drrrtt…

Sehun mengambil ponsel barunya dari saku celananya.

1 new message

My HannieDeer

Sehun menatap lengkat ponselnya sejak kapan dia punya nomor ponsel Luhan? Sehun mengerakan jari menyetuh tulisan 'View'

**'heyooo~ Sehunnie sedang apa? Aku tak bisa tidur…T^T bogoshippoyo~:3'**

**Receivied:**

**23:39:21**

**Today**

**From :**

**My HannieDeer.**

Sehun mengelengkan kepala Luhan tak pernah berubah, jari-jari lentik sehun bergerak lincah mengetikan balasan untuk Luhan.

'Start Convertation with My HannieDeer'

Me :Sedang menemani Kyungie-hyung mengumpat, nado bogoshippo Lulu~'

My HannieDeer : pastikan karena belanjaan dari Kris, yak! Kenapa kau masih memanggilku Lulu aku namja Hunnie-_-

Me : benar~ dan sekarang pun dia masih mengumpat, siapa bilang kau yeoja? Aku hanya memanggilmu Lulu~:3

My HannieDeer : Lulu itu nama perempuaaannnnnnnn!

Sehun tertawa setelah membaca balasan Luhan, dia senang menggoda Luhan Karena biasanya dia yang di goda terus oleh Luhan.

Me : tapi nama itu terdengar manis~~ lagi pula kau itu cantik Lulu~

My HannieDeer : kau ingin merubah posisi eoh? –_-" tapi maaf saja Xi Sehunnie~ selamanya bagiku kau yang paling manis~ cantik~ imut~ ahhh~~~ sudah lama aku tak 'memakanmu' :3

Rona merah langsung menjalar di pipi Sehun.

Me : Meeesssuuummmm, Pervert, eroooooooo…./

My HannieDeer : semakin kau blushing aku semakin ingin memakanmu sayang~

Luhan hanya bisa terus tertawa sudah lama dia tidak mengoda sehun seperti ini.

My BabyHunnie : eommmaaa.. ada makhluk mesum/.\

Me : aww~ aku tak mesum sayang, harusnya kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri kenapa kau terlahir sangat Sexy~

My BabyHunnie : yak!yak!yak! stop aku mau tidur lebih baik kau juga tidur sekarang sudah jam 1 dini hariiii…

Me : as you wish princess~ sweet dream sweety~

My BabyHunnie : ish! Ne.. ne.. Sweet Dream too, good night.

Me : Good Night.

Luhan menyimpan ponselnya di meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya dia tak sabar menemui Sehun besok, Luhan memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk memasuki alam mimpi.

TBC

A/N

Thanks for All my Review, terus yang udh Follow semua FF gaje ku yang udh jadiin FF ku Favorite juga makasihhh~~~~

Mianhae ku ngga balas Review2 kalian tapi tenang kok,review kalian selaluuuuuU~~ ku baca pertanyaan2 kalian ku jawab di setiap chapter lewat cerita~~

Sekali lagi sankyuu~/bow/

See u next week maybe~ hahaha… kidding, ku usahaain update kilat semua FF berchapterku..


End file.
